


Monster Match #4: Bakha Minotaur (Egyptian War God Montu)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deity Boyfriend, Exophilia, F/M, God Boyfriend, Human/Diety, Human/God, Human/Minotaur - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, Kemetism, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Match, Montu the Nomad, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Summoning, Terato, Teratophilia, Witchcraft, egyptian god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: The Bakha Bull, also spelled Bakh or Buchis, is the Physical Embodiment of the Ka, or spirit, of the Falcon-Headed Ancient Egyptian War God, Montu the Nomad. Because of the association of raging bulls with strength and war, the Egyptians believed that Montu manifested himself as a white, black-snouted bull named Bakha to the point that, in the Late Period (7th/4th century BC), Montu’s would just as often be depicted as having a bull’s head as he would a falcon’s.The Greeks, who occupied Egypt in the Late Period, associated Montu with their god of war, Aries.





	Monster Match #4: Bakha Minotaur (Egyptian War God Montu)

**You’ve been matched with a Bakha Minotaur!**

 

You’d never summoned anything before, but you were desperate. And being you, you couldn’t just attempt a spirit or a lesser demon; no, no, not you. You had to go straight to trying to summon a god.

Most of the Old Gods had died centuries ago. It was only the strongest, wisest, and most auspicious among them who had survived. Each pantheon had a handful left, and they weren’t easy to find. But you had to find one, you didn’t have a choice.

The offerings you had left seemed meager, but you it was all you had. You hoped it would be enough.

A __whooshing__  sounded around you in your tiny apartment, and a golden light filled the room. You shielded your eyes from it, and when it dimmed, he was there.

“Lord Montu,” You said reverently, bowing.

He was a huge white bull, massive and muscled, at least twice your height, with a black snout, long horns, and a golden disk suspended on thin air between them. His eyes and hooves, too, were of gold.

“Summoner,” He said, his voice filling the room much the same way the light had. “What of me do you ask?”

“There’s a war coming,” You tell him. “I can feel it. All the signs point to it. I feel death in the air. I wish to stop it.”

“You ask the God of War to prevent war?” He asked. He was expressionless, but his tone was bordering on amused.

“The war will be pointless,” You protest.

“All wars among humans are pointless,” He said dispassionately.

“Even still,” You tell him.

“What will you give me for my interference?” He asked.

You motioned at your offerings. “This is all I have.”

He looked at your babbles: your mother’s gold earrings, a pair of funny looking socks you got as a birthday gift from your grandmother, the biggest fish you could find, and a bowl of oats in milk. Gold, food, and something to which you were strongly attached. All the requirements the books had called for.

“This is insufficient,” He said.

“Please,” You pleaded. “I have friends and family in the military. If we go to war, they’ll all die.”

“This is insufficient,” He repeated. “The souls lost in the oncoming storm is necessary. There is imbalance.”

“What about a single soul?” You asked. “My soul. Would that be enough?”

“You would give me your soul?” He asked in mild surprise. “What use would I have for it?”

“All of your consorts have died, haven’t they?”

His face perhaps went more expressionless than before. It took him a moment to respond.

“Yes, long ago.”

“Have you taken another?”

“Not in many centuries.”

“Then I offer myself as your consort. I will be your companion through time and space and infinite universes. I will stay by your side through feasts and famine, peace and war, and all that live in between. Take me with you, and end the war before it begins.”

“You would give yourself to me?” He asked, kneeling down to where you were, staring into your hazel eyes with his golden ones. “Why?”

You laughed a little. “Would it be weird to say that you’re my type?”

He reached out his hand and touched your short hair, buzzed on the side and dyed teal. His fur began to shift in color to that of your hair, traveling up his arm.

“Do you not have those who would miss you?”

“I’d rather them miss me and live.”

His hand touched your cheek and he leaned close, pressing a strange, electrifying kiss to your lips as the teal color slowly overtook his fur completely, so that it matched your hair. The only thing left was his black snout, white horns, and gold eyes.

“I accept, my beloved,” He said, taking your hand and pulling you up from the floor. “You are now my queen. Come, we have work to do.”

You hadn’t noticed, but a golden disk like the one he had suspended between his horns had appeared behind your head. You clothes had changed, and the gold hoop earrings you had offered for the summoning were now resting on your ears.

A golden gateway opened, and hand in hand, you and Montu stepped through.


End file.
